


Tell him

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: M/M, first game timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Enough hem and haw,requires Iselmyr inexorably, and her irritation makes Aloth feel pain in the head,tell him, and then let him decide.





	Tell him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint it black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036379) by [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut). 



_Tell him_ , Iselmyr insists, and Alot mentally responds: _yes, yes, I will, definitely, soon._

Soon - but not now; the evening is too cozy, the Watcher's cloak is too warm, the fur welt of the hood tickled his neck too nicely. The snub-nosed tavern girl sweeps the rotten straw, and the other, the younger one, fires the hearth and Aloth can smell the sweetish aroma of pine logs. Surely both girls are the innkeeper's daughters; the eldest, when she offered them beer, looked at the Watcher only, and he smiled at her and added a couple of extra coins to the payment. Beer is thick and bitter - Alot doesn't like the taste, but Iselmyr does, and he makes a few sips (a small concession to keep her quiet for a little while).

Eder whispers something to the Watcher's ear, grinning with the corner of his mouth, and the Watcher laughs. They get along very well; for a moment, Alot feels himself unwanted, and the Watcher immediately catches his gaze, smiling - not the way he smiled to the girl or even Eder. It makes Alot feel himself very nice and very upset at the same time.

 _Enough hem and haw,_ requires Iselmyr inexorably, and her irritation makes Aloth feel pain in the head, _tell him, and then let him decide._

 _I will,_ Alot promises, _just not today._

The Watcher explores the pot-bellied clayjug and, if a heavy sigh can work as a clue, finds it's empty.

"Don't look at me," Eder snorts, lighting his pipe. "I'm good"

"No rest for the heroes," the Watcher complains and rises to his feet.

Alot likes to watch him move - swiftly and smoothly, even when he goes to the innkeeper's desk.

"Hey, Watcher! You have a great ass," yells Iselmyr suddenly. "I bet in the front everything is good too?"

Alot slaps his hand over his lips - but it's too late. The words are already spoken; their echoes clearly sound in his head. Iselmyr calms down, completely satisfied. Alot's cheeks burn like festive lanterns of scarlet paper, and in the whole world he wouldn't found enough willpower to look up from the mug.

"Thank you, Iselmyr," the Watcher says cheerfully. "I don't give up hope to ever find out if Alot thinks the same way."

Eder snorts, the snub-nosed girl continues to scrape the floor, the Watcher calls the innkeeper.

Aloth exhales. It looks like the wheel of Beras haven't stopped because of it all.


End file.
